How They Got Together
by Aztec Angel
Summary: This is my take on how Bulma and Vegeta got together and what cause Vegeta to go SSJ- This stroy does involve some violent acts but thats in a later chapter.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own DBZ. But if I did then I would hire an editor to edit this story.  
  
A/N- Ok I know that there is a lot of B/V stories at there but I had to put my version. But in my story tells how they got together and what caused Vegeta to go super Saiyan, so read and enjoy and don't forget to Review.  
  
  
  
How they Got together  
  
  
  
Bulma was up in her room sleeping when she heard a certain Saiyan call her.  
  
"Woman" Vegeta yelled receiving no response, which irritated him more. "Woman" he yelled again coming up the stairs to her room, the door was slightly opened so he kicked it opened.  
  
"What is it now Vegeta" Grumbled half-sleep Bulma.  
  
"I want my breakfast." He replied leaning against her doorframe.  
  
"So what do you want me to do about it." She replied starting to get annoyed."  
  
"I want to you to fix it for me. Its 9:35 and I expect my breakfast at 9:30" He barked. Bulma hadn't notice the time, she was to busy dreaming of her date with Yamcha tonight.  
  
"Have my mother fix you something to eat then." She mumbled pulling the covers back over her head.  
  
"You claim that you're a genius but you can't even remember that those people you call mother and father are out of town." He growled out. Bulma had forgotten that her parent went of town for an important meeting. Not wanting to ruin her good mood she agreed to cook him breakfast and besides she was hungry.  
  
"Fine Vegeta I'll fix you breakfast." She said throwing the covers off and getting out of bed, Vegeta smirked with pride that he had won that argument. Bulma was walking out of her room when she noticed that Vegeta had been working out really hard that morning. "Go and take and shower and I'll fix breakfast." Stated watching the smirk from his face disappear, Vegeta just grunted and walked towards his room to take a shower.  
  
Bulma walked down to the kitchen and took a look in the fridge and noticed that Vegeta had rated the fridge last night, she just growled at his rudeness. After a few minutes of debate on what she would fix for breakfast she decided to fix French Toast, he set the cookerbot. Bulma decided to do laundry she went Vegeta's room first, she was picking up his clothes when a low gruff voice came from behind her. "What are you doing in my sleeping quarters woman." Bulma whipped her head around to see Vegeta with a towel wrapped around his waist and water still dripping from his well sculptured body, she couldn't help but stare, Vegeta found this very amusing he couldn't help but smirk he took a step closer giving her a better look at his prefect body. Bulma was brought back to reality when he took a step closer.  
  
"Fine, then I guess you can go without clean clothes or better yet training suits" was her response, she dropped his clothes and proceeded to leave his room but was cut off.  
  
"Fine woman . . . you may enter my sleeping quarters ONLY to retrieve my cleaning." He growled knowing that he lost that argument. Blmua picked up his close and walked out the door.  
  
"Oh by the way breakfast is almost done." She said walking towards the laundry room leaving an annoyed prince behind. (Damn it Bulma you never looked at him like that before. He does have a good body. . .No this is a killer your talking about.) Bulma thought to herself.  
  
(What is she doing to me. . . I'm going soft, I used to kill when someone entered my sleeping quarters, I must admit she does put up a good verbal sparring match. No this can't be happing) Vegeta thought to himself before getting dressed into a training suit. Vegeta walked down to the kitchen and seen Bulma eating already, he helped himself to the French toast, he sat back down and looked at the food in disgust.  
  
"What the hell is this shit" he asked, Bulma just rolled his eye's  
  
"Its called French toast try it." Vegeta took a bite. "So what do you think."  
  
"Its edible" he said before continuing to eat. Bulma has finished her breakfast and went to her room to get ready for the day, she walked back down and seen Vegeta just finish eating. (He liked it) she thought as she searched for a capsule.  
  
"This one should do." She said to herself as she started to walk out the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Vegeta asked in a low voice. Bulma turned around and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"If you must know I'm going to the super market to buy some more food since you at it all last night and besides I'm cooking Yamcha dinner tonight."  
  
"Woman you can barely cook me breakfast what make's you think you can fix dinner for some weakling. And I'm coming with you so you can buy me some edible food." Vegeta said as he was walked passed Bulma, she dropped her hand clenching her fist's trying to not let Vegeta get to her, she threw the capsule down and out came a black mustang convertible, Vegeta hopped in and crossed his arms. Bulma got in the car smirking evilly she started the car and all at once she slammed her foot on the gas pedal which sent Vegeta deep into the cars seat. Bulma started laughing hysterically which pissed Vegeta off. "Damn it woman are you trying to kill us" he yelled. Bulma just ignored him and continued to drive. They pulled up to the super market and Bulma capsuled the car, Vegeta growled in annoyance to all the weak humans. They walk in and Bulma grabs a chart and put her purse where little children sit.  
  
"Do you want to push the cart Vegeta" she asked, she knew what his reaction would be and that's why she asked him.  
  
"Hell no the prince of Saiyans will not be pushing some cart." He barked at her, Bulma just laughed. They started off with the non-product things like cleaning products and they walked down every aisle cause of Vegeta, they had reached the cereal aisle when Bulma forgot some laundry so.  
  
"What here I forgot something." She told him.  
  
"Fine woman, hurry." He replied back.  
  
"I have a name you know, its Bulma" she snapped  
  
"Whatever woman" he growled, Bulma just threw her arms up in the air. Vegeta was waiting for Bulma's return when two little boy's came running yelling and laughing while they were chasing each other, Vegeta annoyed looked at the two of them, the two boys seen the death look on Vegeta's face stopped dead in their tracks and took off in the direct which they came Vegeta smirked in amusement. Vegeta looked at the aisle of cereal and seen that some of them looked good, he started putting some of them in the basket when he heard two familiar voice's and recognized them as Bulma's and Chi-chi. He grunted.(That's means that Kakarott is here) he thought to himself as he lowered his ki. Knowing how the two women can carry a conversation on the stupidest stuff decided to finish shopping. He turned the corrner sharply running in to someone.  
  
"Hey watch were you going" he barked before he noticed whom he ran into yep the one and only Goku.  
  
"Your got stuck coming here to Vegeta" Goku said in his usual cheerful voice and smile. Vegeta growled then decided to take advantage of his run in.  
  
"Tell me Kakarott. . .what good food does this super market carry." He asked, Goku's eye's lit up with excitement at the thought of food.  
  
"Follow me" Goku said motioning Vegeta to follow. The two men went down every aisle putting just about every thing in their carts and after a few minutes they were done. "Well I guess I better go tell Chi-chi that were done, Both Chi-chi and Bulma had been looking for the men. Vegeta made his way up the cash register, the clerk who was a scrawny teenage boy with pimples over is face, the boy started ringing the items up and Vegeta was growing impatient with Bulma and the Boy.  
  
"Can you move any faster." He yelled, the boy just looked at him scared to death.  
  
"S-sorry S-sir" the boy stuttered out, he then grabbed the microphone and called for three more bagers, Vegeta then got tired of waiting for Bulma and he took the microphone. "Excuse me sir costumers-" Vegeta gave the boy his scowl which automatically shut up.  
  
"Woman. . . I mean Bulma, I'm leaving so hurry up and pick out a box of those feminine products you call tampons and get to the checkout stand." Vegeta said into the microphone with a evil smirk on his face. All the woman who were in the store gasped felling embarrassed for the girl and all the men started laughing including Goku until Chi-chi elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
(Damn him, that little shit head, I can't believe he did that do me, I'm no where near that aisle) Bulma thought to herself as she walked threw the store trying to hide her embarrassment, she seen Vegeta at the check stand smiling evilly and seen all the food he was buying with her credit card, she just growled and made her way out of the store and waited for Vegeta. After Vegeta paid for all the food he bought he walked outside but he could see Bulma then suddenly Vegeta felt something hit him in the back of the head, he whips around to see Bulma fuming. Bulma pulls out the car capsule and throws it on the ground and out came the car, Vegeta loaded it and jumped, the drive back to Capsule Corp. was quite the only thing you could hear was the radio. When they arrived back a C.C. Vegeta brought in the bags and set them on the table and walked towards the GR.  
  
"You bought all this food and your not going to help me put them away." Yelled Bulma. Vegeta stopped.  
  
"No" was all he said with out truing around to look at her. Bulma "Humph" and started putting the food away, About twenty minutes later Bulma finished putting the groceries away. She pulled out a cookbook and started looking threw it deciding what to cook Yamcha for dinner, she finally decided to cook lemon and herb chicken with mash potatoes and gravy, corn, and Salad, and some whine from the Briefs family special collection to top it off. (Cooking lemon and herb chicken can't be that hard to cook.Right, I've seen mom do it all the time.) Bulma thought to herself, she spent most of her day cleaning the house making sure that every thing looked nice for when Yamcha arrived, About five o'clock she put chicken in the oven and went to her room to take a nice bath while the chicken cooked. An hour in to her bath she heard the smoke alarm's going off, she jumped out of the bathtub with soap still in her hair she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself and ran towards the kitchen. The kitchen was filled with smoke so she opened the back door to release some and ran to the oven, she got some oven mitts and took out the what was supposed to be chicken and threw the pan into the sink. Vegeta was on his way into the house to get some more water when the door swung open and black smoke came out, he knew what was going on, he walked in and he could hear Bulma cursing to herself, Vegeta started to chuckle to himself.  
  
"Told you could cook for that weakling." This remark pissed Bulma off even more then she was, she grabbed a spatula and threw it at Vegeta, with just a tilt of his head he missed it and he chuckled more. "Nice try woman" was all he said then he noticed that she was just in a towel and started to stare at her, she noticed.  
  
"Who's staring now" Bulma said she turned to walk back up stairs but quickly remember something. "Oh by the way Vegeta.When Yamcha is here you are to stay out of the kitchen." And she continued to walk.  
  
"Like that weakling deserves to be in the same room with me." Was all he said, he went back out to the GR. For the rest of night, he really didn't feel like watching him being all over her. ( What the hell. I never looked at her like that before why now) he thought to himself as he started to train. Bulma finished her bath and put on a white satin dress that clung to every curve of her body, it was low cut in the front and back. She went down stairs to the kitchen and pulled out the phone book and looked up the number for Fancy Dinners, she called them and ordered what she had plan on cooking, lemon and herb chicken with mash potatoes and gravy, corn, and Salad. They told her that should be there in a hour, so she finished getting ready.  
  
A/N- Ok what do you think so far. This story get's better I promise. Please Review.  
  
Next Time- What happens during the dinner date and what will Vegeta do. Keep reading to find out. 


	2. Phone Calls

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Vegeta's in the gravity room trying to train but his mind keeps thinking about Yamcha being all over Bulma, he didn't like the thought. (What is it about that woman that won't let me stop thinking about her.) He continued to throw kicks and punches when he heard a honking noise coming from the front of C.C. He looks out the small window and he could see a van with the logo-Fancy Dinners- on it side and a dork man in a tuxedo trying to look nice walk to the door. "So the woman admits that she can't cook for a weakling" he chuckled to himself, a few seconds later he sees Bulma walk in with the bags then he noticed what she was wearing. She was wearing a long white satin dress that accentuated ever curve of her body and it had slits on the side going up to her thighs and it was low cut in front and back. She leaned over the table a bit setting the plates down, Vegeta caught a bit of her cleavage, all he could do was stare, then he realized that she wasn't dressed up for him but for Yamcha, he took on last look at and went back to training figuring Yamcha would show up any minute now.  
  
An hour went and Vegeta was training extra hard trying to keep his mind off of Bulma but there wasn't much luck, so he decided to take a water break, he looked threw the window expecting Bulma to be smiling and laughing with that weak excuse for a human. He looked out and seen something totally different then what he had expected, he seen Bulma sitting in the chair not smiling nor laughing but sitting there with elbows the table and her fingers laced together and her head sitting on her hands, looking hurt, mad at the same time. Vegeta stood there dumbfounded, Bulma had been talking about this date for two days now, she even went out and bought a new dress for the occasion. He suddenly realized that he had been too busy trying to keep his mind off of her he didn't even feel Yamcha's ki near. He felt the urge to go in there and eat with her.( Why I'm I going to do this.) he asked himself as he left the GR.  
  
It had been an hour and still no sign of Yamcha, Bulma had been sitting at the table anxiously waiting for him but deep down in side she knew that he wouldn't show up. Tears slowly ran down Bulma's face as she lifted the tray lid that kept the food hot, she really didn't feel like eating this nice meal buy her self she then heard the back door open. Bulma quickly wiped the tears away she knew that Vegeta was the one who walked in she didn't want to him to see her cry. Vegeta quickly took note that she was crying so he was going to try not to say anything that you make her cry more, he took a sit across Bulma and began eating. When Bulma watched Vegeta sit down she wasn't mad, but for some strange reason eating this kind of dinner made her enjoy Vegeta being there instead of Yamcha.  
  
"Why" Vegeta asked, Bulma looked up at him confused.  
  
"Why what" she asked back.  
  
"Why do you let that weakling take advantage of you." He asked. Bulma was about to retort, when she realized what he said was true, she sighed.  
  
"Your right Vegeta" She stated calmly. "I don't know why myself." She put her plate in the sink and went up stairs to get some much-needed rest. Vegeta went up shortly after her.  
  
Vegeta laid in bed trying to sleep but hearing the annoying sound that Bulma was making crying over Yamcha kept him up so he decided to sleep out that night. The next day Bulma woke up around 12:30 in the afternoon, she looked at her clock and seen what time it was and she sat up right, she felt sweaty so decided to take a cool shower. She was in the shower and kept thinking why didn't Vegeta wake her up this morning wanting some breakfast. Bulma got out of the shower and tried blow drying her hair but quickly realized that it was too hot to do it so she put her hair up in a bun to get her hair off her back, then went to go turn the A/C on.  
  
"Damn it! It's the hottest day of the year and the damn A/C doesn't work and for some reason dad is the only one who knows how to fix it!" Bulma yelled trying to fix that A/C but having no luck at all, so she finally decides to open some windows. She opens some windows and feels a warm breeze. Vegeta emerges from the gravity room and into the house.  
  
"Damn it what's wrong with the GR its too hot to train, I must be going soft, I use to be able to withstand more heat then that, this planet is making me soft." Vegeta walks in the house taking off his white T-shirt leaving him in his black spandex shorts on, he walks in the living room and runs directly Bulma.  
  
"Watch where you going woman." Vegeta said roughly, noticing the mad look on her face. "What the hell is your problem?" he asked. Bulma got up brushing herself off.  
  
"One YOU! And two, the A/C is broken and dad is the only one who can fix it and that's why its so damn hot in the house. What is the matter with you." She said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Its hot in the Gravity room. What is a A/C" He asked looking confused. Bulma rose her hands in the air. Vegeta moved over to the couch to sit.  
  
"The A/C is short for air conditioner, it keeps the air cool in the house and the Gravity room. Since the GR is metal and so it gets hotter then normal." She stated, Vegeta just looked at her and turned away as he understood what she meant.  
  
"Then get me something cold to drink." He calmly stated crossing his arms across his chest. Bulma "Humph" and walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a soda out of the fridge and walked back to the living area and up the stairs a little, she popped open the soda, Vegeta whipped his head around giving her an evil glare, she then took a big drink. Vegeta eyes went wide, he quickly jumped up and went after her.  
  
"That was supposed to be my drink." He yelled. Bulma got an evil grin on her face as she giggled running to her room, she knew that Vegeta wouldn't enter her room with out permission, before he could get to her she was in her room, she had an advantage of being a few steps ahead of him. Bulma finished her soda before she went down stairs, when she got there she noticed all the pop cans laying on the ground and Vegeta smirking evilly at her with his arms crossed sitting on the couch. They didn't say anything, Bulma just "humph" and sat next to Vegeta on the other end of the couch. The silence was broken by the phone ringing, Bulma got up from where she was sitting and made her way to the phone and looked at the caller ID and seen that it was Yamcha that was calling.  
  
"Jerk" She said walking back to the couch, Vegeta looked at her confused and annoyed.  
  
"Well aren't you going to answer that damn thing" He growled.  
  
"No. . .Its Yamcha calling and I don't want to talk to him right now." Bulma said watching Mortal Kombat on TV After a few more rings the phone stopped ringing. "Good he stopped calling." A few minutes went by and the phone started ringing again. "Damn it" Sighed Bulma staying where she was, Vegeta growled annoyed and shot up and stomped over the phone.  
  
"What" yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Whoa Vegeta. . .be a good monkey prince and put Bulma on the phone." Yamcha said with sarcasm.  
  
"If I were you I would refrain from using that name." Vegeta lowly growled. "That woman isn't here."  
  
"Come on Vegeta I know she is now give her the phone."  
  
"You are as stupid as you are weak. I wouldn't be answering this damn annoying contraption if that woman was here." Vegeta hung up the phone and walked back to the couch, he knew Yamcha wouldn't be calling back any time soon. Bulma looked at Vegeta confused and thankful, but she didn't want to read anything into it. It was as hot as hot inside doors as it was out side, so they both remained indoors with something to do, they watched a couple of fighting movies. Bulma hooked up a PS2 and both her and Vegeta played as sorts of fighting games and racing games, in video games they seemed equal. When the sun went down it cooled down some but it was still muggy hot, Vegeta went out to try to train Bulma went to her lab to try to work. After a few minutes in her lab she started to sweat so she decided to take off her shirt leaving her in her jean shorts and a black sports bra, she decided to get some bottled water. Vegeta was in the GR training he looked down and realized that he was out of water, he walked into the kitchen and in front of him was Bulma chugging down some water, she hadn't notice that he was behind her so when she turned around she was startled. Vegeta notice that she was wearing just a pair of shorts and a sports bra, Bulma seen that Vegeta was just wearing a pair of spandex shorts, they both stared at each other for a few minutes when it was broke by the phone ringing again. Wanting to get out to the uncomfortable situation Bulma went to the phone.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey Bulma how was your trip to the mall?" asked a excited Yamcha. Bulma sighed.  
  
"Its none of your business." She said trying to sound rude as she was watching Vegeta leaving for the gravity room.  
  
"Hey look I'm sorry about last night but-" he was about to give one of his excuses when Bulma cut him off.  
  
"Can you hold on for a few minutes so I can use the phone in my room." She asked Yamcha just replied a "sure" Bulma put him on hold and went to her room. Bulma and Yamcha talked on the phone which to Bulma seemed like hours, they decided that they needed a break for a while it was a mutual agreement. After the phone conversation Bulma laid her head down and feel asleep. She started dreaming; A warm golden light surrounded her, she felt safe like it was holding her, protecting her, she was enjoying this feeling. Bulma woke up thirsty making the feeling she had from her dream disappeared making her feel empty once again.  
  
Bulma got out of bed, she looked out the window and seen that the GR light was off she ignored it though. She was walking down the hall when she could see a dim light in the living room, she thought it was Vegeta. She started walking down the stairs, she let out a dry cough from being thirsty. She made it down the stairs and was going to walk to the kitchen when two hands grabbed her she was about to scream when a hand moved over he mouth.  
  
"I wouldn't scream if I were you bitch." Said a low voice she did recognize the voice and it scarred her, but she did recognize a sharp cold tool against her neck.  
  
  
  
A/N- Ok what do you think. I hope you like the cliffhanger. Please Review- Thank you.  
  
Next time-What will happen will some one come to her rescue- read the next chapter to find out. 


	3. Going SSJ

Disclaimer- I still don't own DBZ, If I did I would be rich, which I'm not.  
  
A/N- Sorry That I haven't updated this story. But I lost the disk it was on, but I finally found it.  
  
Last time-  
  
Bulma got out of bed, she looked out the window and seen that the GR light was off she ignored it though. She was walking down the hall when she could see a dim light in the living room, she thought it was Vegeta. She started walking down the stairs, she let out a dry cough from being thirsty. She made it down the stairs and was going to walk to the kitchen when two hands grabbed her she was about to scream when a hand moved over he mouth.  
  
"I wouldn't scream if I were you bitch." Said a low voice she did recognize the voice and it scarred her, but she did recognize a sharp cold tool against her neck.  
  
  
  
Bulma felt tears come down her face as she felt the knife run up and down her neck.  
  
"We could have fun with you." Said a cold low voice, she felt his hand run down her neck to her breast, felt the knife lightly scraping against her soft skin, she was crying a little harder now at the thought of being raped.  
  
"Hey look what I found" another voice whispered. Out of the shadows of the room a man a little taller than Vegeta came out carrying a DVD player and a small bag filled with something. "I found this DVD player and some jewelry and there is more where that came from."  
  
"Shut up dumbass" Snapped the man holding her captive. "There are people still in the house." He said more calmly. He then put his head down to her ear. "Now tell me. . . is there anyone else in the house. . . and don't lie." He stated, sending shivers down her spine, she nodded yes. "Is it female" once again his voice petrified Bulma, she nodded her had no. "is he a relative." Once again she shook her head no. "Is he you lover." She shook her head no. "Good" he slowly said as he slowly kissed her neck, this action made Bulma want to scream, hurl, something she couldn't stand they way it felt, she could only cry. "Listen and listen carefully. . . you are going to call him here. . .you are not to call for help but call him down causally, got it." He said cold and firmly. He moved his hand from her mouth slowly in case she was to scream he still held the knife to her neck.  
  
"W-what are you going to do" she stuttered out trying to hold back sobs.  
  
"We'll decided when we get what we want. . .now call this guy down so we can introduce ourselves to him." He stated with sarcasm.  
  
"V-Vegeta" she yelled, not real loud but loud enough for a Saiyan to hear. Vegeta woke up idid I hear my name. . .no/i he closed his eyes, and not a moment sooner Bulma called him again.  
  
"Ve-Vegeta, will you please come down here." She yelled a little louder. Hoping that he wouldn't be stubborn and refuse to come down stairs. Vegeta knew for sure that he heard that woman call him, Vegeta got out of bed, still in his spandex shorts.  
  
"What is it woman" he yelled back not aware of the situation going on. He started going down the steps when he stopped dead in his tracks. iWhat the hell is that. . .Fear. . .but why, I never sensed fear from the woman before./i He all of a sudden felt protective of her and he didn't know why. He finished walking down the stairs and turned the corner to the living room only shocked by what he seen, He seen Bulma in that guys arms. . .not by choice and he seen the knife to her throat, she looked at him with fear and pleading eye's, he had to keep from looking into her eye's. Seeing her like that made him feel. . .different, he never felt like this before. A few seconds latter a bigger guy then himself walked in with food in his mouth.  
  
"Looks like were having a little party here." Said the man with food, Vegeta looked at him disgust.  
  
"Now if you be good and let us get what we want." The man with Bulma started. "Then we won't hurt this little woman." He said then licked her face, this pissed Vegeta even more, he took a step forward scowling and growling at the same time. "So you have bravery and strength. . .lets see how you match up to killa over there." He said taking a step back. Vegeta took one look at the other man and smirked.  
  
"This little guy. . .I can have him out with one hit." The man laughed, Vegeta's smirked quickly faded, he disappeared and reappeared behind him and kicked him in the back sending him out of the class window.  
  
"What the. . .Hey man lets get out of here." The man with the knifed yelled. Vegeta them heard a loud gasp, then the man with knife jumped out of the window and took off. Vegeta looked back to Bulma and seen her kneeling on the ground with pain clearly visible in her blues eyes, she was hold her side with her hand and blood slowly making its way threw her fingers. Vegeta's went wide at the realization of the situation, he was quickly filled with rage, he felt as if he failed to protect her, this wasn't supposed to happen. His heart started to pound harder every second as he roared to the heaves, his eyes became teal, and his hair became blond, a gold light surrounded him. He ran up to her and kneeled down beside her, he moved her hand from her side and took a look at it then placed it back, he got up and ran upstairs to his sleeping quarters and into the bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet where he kept his bag of Senzu beans, he grabbed the back and opened it only to find it empty.  
  
"Damn it." He yelled, he quickly ran back down stairs not paying much attention to his reflection in the mirror. He scooped up Bulma and took off into the night air.  
  
"Wh-where are w-we going Vegeta." Bulma stuttered out, even though she was wounded felt safe in his arms  
  
"Don't talk. . .were going to Kakarotts to get senzu beans." He told her quietly, as he turned his speed up, he had to get there as soon as possible. Bulma leaned in closer to him still holding her wound. A few minutes later they arrived at Goku's house.  
  
"Open up Kakarott and hurry." He yelled, Chi-chi opened the door.  
  
"Vegeta what ever it is it can wait." Chi-chi said angrily. Vegeta ignored her  
  
"Damn it Kakarott get your third class ass out here NOW." He yelled once more, and then Goku showed up behind Chi-chi in his boxers. He took one look at Vegeta and his eyes shot open.  
  
"Ve-Vegeta your-you're a" before he could Finnish he was cut off.  
  
"No time for that Kakarott. . .do you have any senzu beans." He asked, Goku looked at him confused then seen Bulma in his hands and the blood.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N- Ok I know this Chapter is short but for some evil reason I had to end it there (Laughs evilly) Nice cliffhanger.  
  
Next time- Will Goku have some senzu beans 


End file.
